Rin and the Youkai
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: Rin and her family live peacefully in the feudal era - however in a forest hidden in the mist, a sealed demon lurks... what will happen when the cheerful girl, and the cold demon meet? based on beauty and the beast -not the movie
1. Prologue

りん そして 妖怪,

Rin ken Youkai

_Prologue:_

_A harsh wind swept through the trees, and tall, taiyoukai stopped in its tracks. Ahead of him, a brown scaled, two headed being looked back at its master spoke._

_"Something's coming."_

_Indeed, something was. An unnatural cold and silence fell over the woods, causing the golden eyes of the taiyoukai to narrow. It was in his best interest to get to his castle, that he knew… but he was not the type to run from battle. No, the taiyoukai was a feared being in the woods, his presence everywhere, although the humans knew not where he dwelled. Many had died at his claws, and many more would, that was for sure. Yet, as he stood there, in the suddenly tense atmosphere, he found himself… uneasy._

_The usually restless forest was silent, not a youkai dared to stir, as the terribly strange aura spread like a wildfire throughout the forest. A group of bandits, whom, despite their human appearances were quite far from human in their actions, ceased their chattering of killing and stealing, and even the bravest stiffened in fear._

_Swiftly, the taiyoukai proceeded through the woods, instinct telling him to stop and fight, and sanity telling him to get to his palace before confronting whatever individual dared to confront him._

_As soon as he reached the gates of his fortress, he whirled about, drawing his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight, and reflected his golden eyes, glaring coldly at his surroundings._

_His servant, the dragon withdrew into the gardens of the castle, prepared to defend it , and knowing better than to get in its owners way._

_Finally, the taiyoukai was able to smell and hear his enemy._

_Loud breathes, and pounding footsteps… the scent of musty herbs and mud…if he had been a lesser youkai, he would have wrinkled his nose in distaste. But, he was not, and his expression did not change one bit, his face not clueing into his thoughts and feelings in the slightest._

_Then, IT burst through the tree line. Sweating, and out of breath, it fell to its knee's before him, tears running down its wrinkled cheeks. _

_Insulted, the taiyoukai took a step back, head still raised high, eyes lowered to look at the human before him, a shadow of disgust hidden in them. _

_Pleading eyes, bored into his._

"_Please!" the vile and despicable human wailed, her graying hair falling forward, "Help us!"_

_The taiyoukai looked away bored._

"_And, why..." he drew out the why, his voice holding a ring of superiority in it, "…would I do such a thing?"_

_Those annoyingly emotional eyes widened._

"_Our village is on fire! You must help us!" she sobbed._

_Agitated the more powerful being glared down at the shaking woman, sizing her up, looking her up and down – she was wearing the garb of a Shinto priestess, a handful of beads clasped in one hand, a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder. She was old, for a human, about the age of 70…she wore an eye patch over one eye, suggesting that she had lost it long ago…her other eye, was tearful- he looked away, revolted by the mere sight of such a hideous, lowly creature._

"_I will not." _

_His voice answered her begging evenly, calmly, noticeably lacking emotion, yet his indifference was obvious – it was well known that the great taiyoukai of the western forest had no fondness for humans, unlike his deceased father, and hanyou of a brother – he turned, and started walking slowly through the entrance to his grounds, not glancing at the ordinary and dreadful human that crouched behind him. It was no bother of his._

_As soon as he got through the gates, he sensed that the priestess was gathering her spiritual power. A sound behind him also told him that the hag was aiming her bow and arrow at him. A smirk graced his face for a few moments, before he elegantly shifted sideways as the arrow, meant for him, struck a nearby tree._

_Looking back disdainfully at the human, his voice was almost mocking, _

"_Was that meant for me? You thought you could overpower, I, Lord Sesshomaru of the western forest?"_

_It sounded more like a statement rather than a question coming from his mouth._

_However the foolish creature merely laughed, tears dried up, and long gone._

"_Oh, but I did, 'Sesshomaru-sama'." She responded, voice light, but serene, her face bore a serious look to it._

"_You've frozen and hidden your heart within yourself for too long, Sesshomaru- your dislike for humans, and pride will be your downfall."_

_Her beady eye glinted with malice, "You will not be able to leave the castle land unless called upon, nor will ye' be allowed to kill, destroy or harm any creatures within your own territory- you will become as powerless as one of the humans you despise so much-ye will die as well, for your heart cannot sustain you forever if it is as frozen as yours- you will die by your 21__st__ birthday, unless you are able to admit your love for a human girl, who returns the feeling."_

"_Ridiculous." The taiyoukai , leapt forward with his sword, but as soon as he did so, he was repelled by the barrier._

"_You-"he growled, eyes glowing bright red, sharp teeth revealed, clenched together in a snarl._

_How dare she, a priestess of the lesser species DARE to trap him within his own castle? She would pay, that was certain, but how – well, the means would reveal itself in time…_

_He had five years to plot his revenge._

_Cold fury , caused him to narrow his golden eyes, as the priestess disappeared into the coming mist. _


	2. Village Life

**Disclamer: We do not own Inuyasha! **

(A/N : i realize i didn't really explain much about who 'the seven' are... but it comes up later in the story... gaurenteed)

**Chapter One:**

**_A 13 year old girl glanced around the corner of the tree, as she watched her older sister, an aspiring priestess, and her mother, helped the old woman to the temple. Cautiously, she vaulted over a log, trying not to make a sound. On most occasions, she would have skipped up to her family without another thought, but this situation was… different – they were talking about HER, and she wanted to know what was being said. Silently, she climbed the tree closest to the temple, dropping her flowers inside the gates as she did. A 16 year old, priestess with raven color hair glanced upwards at her, and the younger girl waved sheepishly. Of course Hitomiko would sense her presence! It was a wonder that Kikyo hadn't yet… shivering, at the prospect of her bad tempered older sister, the girl grew still. A weary old voice came from below, and the girl supposed that it was the village priestess, Kaede who was speaking. Then she heard her mother's voice, suddenly loud, surprised and angry. "Rin? But she's only 13!"_**

**_The old woman coughed and smiled weakly. _**

**_"Yes, Rin-chan will do great things. Not now mind you-" she broke off as she sent an amused glance at the tree she was hiding. Frightened, she stiffened, then smiled brightly, and waved at the old woman. _**

**_Kaede ignored her._**

**_"My powers are greatly drained – I sealed in a powerful taiyoukai last night- and I need Kikyo-sama to help maintain the temple."_**

**_There was an uncomfortable silence, where Kikyo glanced helplessly at they're mother, whom looked away._**

**_"Kaede-sama… I've been thinking…" _**

**_Kaede sighed, "Is it so? You wish to no longer be a priestess?"_**

**_Kikyo looked at her feet._**

**_"Very well then – Hitomiko and Midoriko will inherit the shrine after my death."_**

**_Kikyo turned and fled from the shrine, but Kaede's words rang out across, the land – "KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR SISTER – HER FUTURE IS WAITING."_**

_*****_

Once upon a time, in a prosperous village in the forest, lived an older man and his three daughters: Kikyo, Kagome and Rin.

Kikyo was 20 and was engaged to a mighty warlord far from home. She was waiting for word of the date of their marriage and had been since her 17the birthday.

18 year old Kagome in no way lived up to her elder sisters winnings. Instead, she was madly in love with a village boy whom was not treated as well as he liked. This was because he was a hanyou... but it made no difference to Kagome.

17 year old Rin was to have an arranged marriage. Old Jaken couldn't afford to have anymore shame come upon his family, and thus decided to marry young Rin off to whoever took his liking...no one had.. until one day:

"Rin! Get over here!" Kagome hissed, beckoning to her younger sister.

Rin set the kitten down and hastened to her sisters side.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Look"

Jaken was looking hopefully at a tall young man with long braided black hair. He wore blue, gray and white armor, and his face had a smirk on it.

"Kami-sama! A warrior?!" Rin gasped, disgusted, "no thank you!"

"Rin, I think he's one of the seven."

Rin looked first at the man and then at Kagome. "Umm... wouldn't the seven have killed us all by now, not wandered around the village, talking to old men who wanted to get rid of their daughters..."

However, she glanced at the man again.

An exasperated sigh came from behind them and when they turned, they saw their tall older sister, Kikyo combing out her long, silky hair.

"Really. The seven are just make believe - legends to keep us from wandering too far into the forest." she sneered.

"That's not true!" Rin protested eyes huge.

"Inuyasha saw them! He told me so! He says he was able to scratch one of them on the face with his claws." Kagome argued, siding with her younger sibling.

"Of course. You believe everything that hanyou says."

Kagome ignored her sister's words. She was used to it, having done so since the time Kikyo had made it clear that she was interested in the dog eared boy.

"Come on Kagome, lets go visit Totosai ojiisan, he might have finished Inuyasha-kun's sword by now." Rin quickly prompted, as she pulled her sister down the street.

**. . .**

As it turned out, Totosai had NOT finished Inuyasha's sword.

When the two girls arrived at the forge, the lazy old man was being chewed out by the hot tempered Inuyasha.

"You slacker! You PROMISED it would be done - WEEKS ago! Damn it! Damn you! Damn - oh, hey Kagome! Hi Rin-chan."

He gave them a fleeting smile, and then returned to harassing the old man.

Kagome smiled at him fondly, as she sat down on a rock next to Totosai's home, and Rin had to contain a laugh as she saw Inuyasha ranting and raving like a lunatic, when suddenly, he paused in his enraged racket, and turned towards the dirt road.

His eyes met those of a short, squat man, clad in his white, with red markings on his face. He was ugly, that was for sure. Revolted, Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, then stiffened, as recognition lit up his eyes. His mouth twisted into a snarl.

Rin stared in silent shock as she realized that the red lines on the mans face… hadn't been markings at all… but scratches, or rather _claw marks._

Her hands flew to her mouth and Kagome, rose to her feet, grabbing her younger sister by the arm. "Come on." She hissed in her ear.

Nodding silently, she and Kagome pushed Totosai into his hut, and huddled in the furthest corner, praying that Inuyasha would be able to fight off the man… the man from the seven…

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of him. Outside the hut, she heard generous cursing, and a low, gravely laugh. After a loud _'oof!' _, Inuyasha's head peaked around the corner.

"All's clear." He told them with a smirk, offering a hand to Kagome to help her up. Blushingly, she accepted.

"Did you really fight him off, Inuyasha-kun?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yeah, course I did, sent him running for the hills." He boasted, holding his head high.

"Really?! You must be really strong then!"

"Feh. He was EASY to beat… but I do suppose that I am strong…"

"Don't get conceited Inuyasha." Kagome chided him, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feh. Whatever, 'Kagome-hime'."

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, "Shut up, and **sit** down." She replied, a harsh tone to her voice, as she promptly hit him over the head with a nearby, unfinished weapon. Inuyasha tumbled to the floor and collapsed in a heap.

Rin decided that this would be an acceptable time to leave the couple, and visit the temple. It seemed as if Inuyasha had fought off the seven, and that she had succeeded in lightening Kagome's mood.

"Ja ne, Nee-sama, Inuyasha-kun!" she told them, bobbing her head to them, and running off before her sister could tell her to come back.


	3. The temple

Disclamer: We do not own Inuyasha... or his friends... :(

Chapter two: The Temple

"_**Kikyo-sama! Chotto!"**_

_**The teenager whipped around, and put her hands on her hips.**_

"_**What do you want NOW Rin." She asked sharply, glowering down at her younger sister.**_

_**The 14 year old girl fidgeted under her older sister's gaze.**_

"_**Kikyo-sama, what did you mean by 'not yet'? Am I going to be great some day?"**_

_**Kikyo frowned, a war waging in her head. She wasn't a priestess anymore… yet why did Rin keep coming to her for help? She couldn't very well tell her what Kaede-sama had told her shortly before their mother's death… about how Rin must be able to embrace her future. **_

_**Frustrated that she would not be able to help Rin, and angry because of how their mother had passed away, she was uptight.**_

_**A laughing voice came from nearby.**_

"_**Inuyasha-kun? Do you really mean it?"**_

_**It was her other sister. Kagome… and the hanyou she adored. Arm in arm they walked down the pathway, chatting freely.**_

"_**Nee-chan!" Rin cried out, waving at her. **_

_**Kikyo winced. So she was 'Kikyo-sama' and Kagome was 'Nee-chan'?**_

_**She felt her throat tighten, and tears threatened to fall.**_

_**Turning on her heel, she raced away from her sisters, the village, the temple… and to a tree on the outskirts of town.**_

_**He was waiting for her.**_

"_**Kikyo?" came his soft, purr of a voice. She could see him leaning against the tree, his long black hair, his purple clothing…**_

_**She raced to him, and threw herself into his outstretched arms, fighting back her tears.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked running a hand through her long black hair. **_

_**She pulled away, and looked at him, eyes sad.**_

"_**Everything." She replied quietly, averting her eyes.**_

_**He sighed softly, "Life's not fair."**_

_**She looked up at him, searching his face, "Father believes that I won't see you again for- years."**_

_**Naraku's mouth twisted into a smirk.**_

"_**Let him believe what he wants." He replied, his voice low, and dangerous sounding, as he grasped her hand, "You shouldn't be worrying."**_

_**A despairing look came over her face, as she put her free hand over his.**_

"_**But… what about Rin?"**_

_

* * *

_

Cautiously Rin glanced up and down the road – just in case – and then hastened up a side trail that led deep into the forest.

The forest was… dark. It was frightening really. Rin enjoyed the sunny clearings much better than the cold wood… it just seemed… so foreboding…

As soon as she broke through the trees, a sigh escaped her. The blooming wildflowers, the singing birds… it was all so peaceful… and to make it even more so, up ahead, sitting on a small hill, was the shrine… the place where her mother was buried.

Gathering a small bunch of daisies into her arms, she raced to the steps that led up to the hill top temple, and though the atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful… there was something… strange, as well.

She was met at the top, by a beautiful dark haired woman, about the age of 20.

She smiled at Rin.

"Rin-chan…"

"Hitomiko-sama." She replied, bowing her head to the priestess, and then grinned at her.

"How is Midoriko-sama?"

"She's well… I believe she will be able to leave her room before the new moon… I would let you visit her… but I would know want you to catch her cough."

Rin nodded then glanced away, her eyes drawn to a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Go ahead." Hitomiko told her, giving Rin a small push in its direction.

With a small smile, Rin knelt at the foot of the tree, running her fingers over the small marker at its base.

"Mother…" she murmured, a gently look coming over her face. She set the daisies at the foot of the marker, and sprinkled some petals from the cherry blossoms about it.

Hitomiko watched with a small, sad smile.

It never ceased to amaze her how cheerful the youngest of Jaken-san's daughters could be.

Despite loosing her mother a few years back, despite being forced to marry… Rin was the happiest of the three sisters. She was always smiling and optimistic… much like a sunny morning.

A voice caused Hitomiko to come out of her thoughts, and Rin to stop her work.

A tall determined looking young woman, obviously a demon slayer, stood at the top of the stairs, looking very tired. Behind her was a worn out looking boy, about Rin's age.

"Excuse me." The girl repeated, "Could we stay the night? We're traveling, and -

"Of course." Hitomiko replied kindly, with a nodd. "Please stay with us…Miroku? Will you please show them to the available rooms?"

A purple and black robed man emerged from the temple, his black hair pulled back in a small ponytail, golden earings glinting in the rays of the sunset.

"Sure thing, Hitomiko." He replied, winking at the slayer girl. She looked quite taken aback.

"On second thought, only escort the young man to his room," the priestess suddenly decided.

Miroku shot a nasty look at her, as he indicated to the boy to follow him.

"Please, excuse my brother… we intended to make a monk or something of the sort out of him, because of his spiritual power… but I'm afraid that our Master Mushin has not yet taught him manners." Hitomiko apologized in her soft voice.

She glanced back at Rin.

"Rin-chan… before you go… could you show –" she glanced at the slayer.

"I'm Sango. My brother's name is Kohaku." She replied.

"Show Sango to the guest room… I need to go check on Midoriko…"

As the priestess hurried out of sight, Rin smiled at the nervous looking girl.

"I'm Rin… I live in the nearest village…"

"Nice to meet you, Rin-san." Sango replied with a faint smile, but it disappeared as her gaze became serious. "Have you ever seen or heard of a dangerous taiyoukai around these parts? A few years back, my grandfather got a complaint about one – and he never did anything about it… Kohaku and I are carrying on the family tradition in slaying demons… and decided to check it out…" her voice trailed off, as she looked about the temple, as they walked towards the back, where the rooms were.

"A taiyoukai?" Rin questioned, tipping her head to one side, as she turned , walking backwards as she spoke with the slayer, "Well… a few years back, the priestess Kaede slew or sealed a taiyoukai… she died a while after…"

Sango let out a small breath.

"Oh well…"

"We do have a hanyou in the village, but he's relatively harmless… I suppose that the closest thing we have to a youkai around here is Miroku… ya better watch out for him." Rin explained with a grin, and a mischievous look in her eye.

Sango stopped in her tracks.

"Why? Does he flirt so very much?" she questioned, curiosity burning in her eyes.

Rin sighed softly, and pointed out into the garden, where the afore spoken monk, and a girl from the village, known as Koharu stood together, in the fading sunlight.

"Oh, Houshi-sama…" she murmured, looking away with a blush, as Miroku put his hands over hers.

Sango stiffened beside Rin.

"Koharu, would you do me the honor, of baring my child?" Miroku asked, persuasively.

Rin rolled her eyes, but Sango recoiled from the image, looking revolted.

"What in the seven hells-?" she breathed, eyes filled with horror.

Rin groaned, as Koharu nodded vigorously.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled at him, her eyes dark with distaste, "Shouldn't you be showing my brother to his room?!"

"Ahh! Pardon me, Sango-san!" the monk immediately replied, removing his hands from Koharu's.

Indeed, now that Rin strained her eyes to see him, Kohaku was standing at the base of a nearby tree, a skeptical look on his face.

As Miroku hastily left a flushed looking Koharu, as he dragged the slayer boy close behind him, Rin and Sango started on their way.

No doubt, Koharu would have a story to tell her sister, Shima when she got home.

"I hate impure men." Sango growled behind her as they stopped at the guest room.

"Watch out for Miroku then." Rin told her with a nod of her head, "He's about as impure as they get."

With a small wave, Rin left Sango to her room, and proceeded to the steps.

Miroku was sitting nearby on a boulder, muttering to himself, and casting spiteful looks back at the temple.

"Ja ne, Houshi-sama!" she called to him, and he gave a distracted wave.

While she skipped down the steps, she recalled Sango's words about the taiyoukai. She shivered. As soon as she was on the flat ground, she broke into a run, her feet and heart pounding in her ears as she was thrown into the shadows of the trees in the forest.

She could have sworn she had seen something gleam in the darkness…


	4. Departure

Disclamer!: we do not own Inuyasha, his friends... or his enemies... unfortunatley

A/N: Thank you sooo much to everyone who's reviewed! we really, REALLY appreciate it! Please continue doing so! ;) I will get around to being more specific about people later.... oh yeah. thanks to AtlantaGeorgia, i realized that Sesshomaru hasn't made much of an appearance latley... so i decided to let him show up for a second... :D

Chapter Three: Departure

_**Kikyo stood at the gates of the grounds her father had disappeared into. She had told him it wasn't a good idea… yet he had been determined to get inside… she sighed, as a breeze blew past her, perhaps, this was part of Rin's destiny…**_

_*** * ***_

_**Within the castle, the taiyoukai stirred. There was something outside… an intruder most likely. Unfortunately they would most likely be stuck here for a while… everyone who came inside the grounds was… excluding the animals. He cast a glance back at the garden, where he knew the last one's grave was. The only way they could get out, was by being replaced, or dying. The demoness hadn't been one of the patient ones. **_

_

* * *

_

"I'm off!" Jaken told his daughters the next afternoon.

"Off to where?" Kagome and Rin chorused, traded incredulous glances.

"To talk with Kikyo's supposed fiancé." Jaken replied in a grumble.

Rin bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Kagome smirked at Kikyo. They both knew that no word had come to their sister for years, from her "beloved"… although, for some reason, Kikyo had never made a fuss about it.

"I shall go too of course." Kikyo announced, getting to her feet.

"No such thing!" Jaken shot at her.

Kikyo picked up her bow and arrow.

"Such thing." She retorted, as she nimbly got up onto their horse, Momo's back, behind her father.

"No!" Jaken disagreed, shaking his head multiple times.

"Yes." Kagome declared, getting to her feet, "Let Kikyo-nee-sama go with you."

Jaken glanced at his three daughters:

The tall beautiful Kikyo, the strong willed Kagome, the cheerful babbler, Rin… two of them decided against him, the youngest just looking surprised.

He sighed. "If you must." He replied, as he looked back at his eldest, before urging the horse to go forward.

As their father and sister, rode out of sight, and off into the sunset, Rin turned curiously to Kagome.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Kagome shrugged in response to Rin's expression.

The next evening, hoof beats could be heard outside their home.

Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha, had just barely gotten to the doorway, when a paler than normal, Kikyo sprang off the horse, eyes wide. The first one she actually looked in the eyes was Rin.

"Where's father?!" Rin questioned, as she started towards her older sister, with a welcoming look on her face.

"Gone."

As Kikyo finished her story, Inuyasha let out a low whistle.

"If that's the case… I'll go save him." He stated, getting to his feet.

"As far as I could tell, with my spiritual powers… only one of his kin can save him."

Kikyo replied, casting her glance at her two sisters.

"Well… if Kagome and I were to… you know… get m-married…"

Kagome blushed deep red.

"I-Inuyasha…" she breathed looking at him.

"Kagome…" he murmured, grabbing her hand.

Kikyo cleared her throat, ruining their lovey-dovey moment.

"I think direct kin."

"So one of us three." Rin mused.

"Why didn't YOU save him?" Kagome suddenly demanded.

"Me? I-why would I give up my happiness with Naraku-sama to battle a demon?" she burst out.

Kagome rolled her eyes and for once, Rin felt total resentment towards her eldest sister.

"I'll go then." Rin spoke up.

Kikyo blinked, and Kagome stared at her sister in horror.

"No way! You're too… innocent, sweet, and young! I don't know… you probably couldn't kill a demon if you wanted to! No, **I **will go."

"Kagome, there's no way I'm letting you go by yourself." Inuyasha growled.

"You're not kin! I doubt it'd make any difference." She responded, bitterly, "I'll go, its decided."

"I'm **not** going to lose you." Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome's eyes softened, and she looked at her favorite hanyou with a sad face.

Rin made up her mind then and there. Sure she wasn't as courageous and trained in battle as her sisters, but so what? Who cared that she couldn't shoot an arrow, or use spiritual powers? But there **had **to be something she could do.

She got to her feet, looking worried, and slowly walked outside, as if wistful.. when she suddenly turned and childishly stuck out her tongue and winked at her family, swung onto Momo's back, and galloped off, into the night….


	5. Captivity and Freedom

Disclamer: We do not own Inuyasha, his friends, enemies... or the random charachters in the background.... beleive me, we tried.

A/N: about Sesshomaru's age- it was a random pick. I didn't want to say that he was... ya know, 1,121 years old... and i have no idea why Kaede would know his exact age... as i said before... random choice of age! :)

**Chapter four: Captivity and Freedom**

_**Sango sat on the boulder, sinking her feet into the stream every now and then. A rustling came from behind her, and as a warm breath blew on the back of her neck, her hand instantly shot up, and smacked the stalker across the cheek.**_

"_**Give up Houshi-sama, I know you've been following me since I left the temple."**_

_**She heard a faint sigh behind her, and she turned to see the monk, with a faint smile on his face. **_

"_**Please, call me Miroku." He insisted, settling down beside her on the boulder. **_

_**She gave a small irritated moan. Why the man even tried his flirtatious words on her was a mystery… he should have known that she had zero tolerance for men such as him. What she wanted in a man, was someone dependable, devoted, and who would be able to fight by her side. The monk… was none of those things, as far as she knew, and even if he was, she would steer far away from him… the lecherous type just didn't appeal to her. **_

"_**Sango-chan." He began, gazing across the water at the other bank, "Have you perchance heard of the youkaiNaraku?"**_

_**She blinked, surprised, and then found herself smiling. **_

"_**Naraku? The war lord in the east? I have heard of him… he- a village that we visited was slaughtered because of him." She replied softly.**_

_**His eyes held pity in them, as he nodded.**_

"_**Yes, that Naraku… he's been said to have been sighted in this forest…" he answered, glancing down at his right hand then away, "Kikyo-sama… Rin-chan's older sister is apparently engaged to him."**_

_**Sango gave him a skeptical glare. A tyrant such as Naraku taking a human wife? **_

"_**Kikyo-sama and Jaken-san have gone to visit his castle… I have a premonition… no more of a feeling that one of them won't come back."**_

_**Sango snorted. Who cared what the stupid monk 'felt'… he was fake wasn't he? **_

"_**Do you doubt me, Sango-chan?" he inquired quietly.**_

_**Blushing for no reason she could find, she looked away from him, and into the shadowy forest.**_

"_**Its… just that…" she began, then her tone changed to alarm, as he draped his arms around her.**_

_**She attempted to push him away, but instead, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her into the water. Beside her, he ducked down.**_

"_**Houshi-sama, what are yo-" she gasped, as she started to go numb from the cold water, but his hand pressed over her mouth, and forced her into silence. **_

_**Above them, a large youkai ambled into sight. Tall, ugly, and somewhat human like, it crouched down at the edge of the tree's to look at something.**_

_**Sango broke away from Miroku's grasp. "I want to fight." She growled in his ear.**_

"_**All in good time." He murmured back, seizing her wrist.**_

'_**All in good time' he said, sure, and when that time came, he would no doubt leave the slaying to her, and run for the hills. More vicious thoughts such as these traveled through her head, so it came as a surprise, when he launched himself out of the water, dragging her behind him, as he turned, and faced the youkai.**_

_**She pulled away from, him, and nimbly, rushed for her weapon, Hiraikotsu, which was propped in the branches of a nearby tree.**_

_**A thrill of excitement coursed through her. How she loved her job! So much action so much danger… so much… **_

_**The youkai started towards her quickly. Much faster then she had anticipated. She was only a few feet away from the Hiraikotsu… but at the speed that the demon was going at… it didn't look like she would make it…**_

_**A cry from behind her caused her to almost stumble, and a large wind picked up. Stumbling, she clung to the trunk of the tree for support, and as she gripped her weapon in both hands, ready to use, she turned back and saw the demon… disappearing into the monks right hand. **_

_**Panting, Miroku staggered backwards, and quickly threw some purification beads around his wrist, as she stared at him in awe. Perhaps… he wasn't as bad as she had thought.**_

_

* * *

_

The youkai's glowing eyes in the torchlight were the only thing Jaken could see.

"I'll serve you for the rest of my life- just PLEASE don't kill me!"

The youkai's eyes narrowed.

"I told you." It replied in a dangerous sounding voice, yet somehow… utterly emotionless, "I don't need a servant."

"Don't EAT ME!!!" Jaken screamed, thrashing wildly, as he threw himself on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes.

The demon watched, speechlessly.

**. . .**

Rin didn't care that she was putting her life in danger by riding out to save her father, but now that she was in the scary shadows of the tree's, she remembered the legends of 'the Seven', a band of men whom killed for pleasure… although in most story's they seemed to have a motive for their attacks.

Shivering, she urged the horse to go faster.

"Please, Momo…" she whispered as the horse gave a small resentful breath.

Rin was freezing cold. The deeper into the forest and the shadows she went, the colder it got. It was as if the weather had gone from spring to winter… and the wind…

Suddenly a wall loomed ahead, and Momo skidded to a halt, refusing to take her any farther.

"This must be it…" she murmured, leaping from the horses back.

She tied Momo to a nearby tree, as she vaguely wondered why they had all been so desperate to safe their father in the first place… it hadn't been as if they had gotten along… his cruel name calling- Kikyo the heartless geisha, Kagome the useless smart one, Rin, the foolish child.... they were all, on a daily basis called, idiots.

Chasing her thoughts away with a shake of her head, Rin clenched her fists, quite determined, and proceeded onwards to the gate, and pushed her hand against the wood. The door opened easily, and she entered, looking about.

She could hear the faint screams of – no doubt – her father, and the frightened, she quickened her pace, and burst into the castle, looking this way and that, until she finally entered the room, from which the convulsive sobbing came from.

She glanced down at her fathers form on the floor, howling and weeping, as she let out a small sigh, just barely smiling, just glad that he was alive and safe. She bet anything that the youkai was more fearful of him then he had been of the youkai.

"Otto-san… its me, Rin."

Jaken looked up, tears tumbling from his large yellow eyes.

"Rin! You came for me! Kikyo… is Kikyo alright?" he gasped.

Rin couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice, "Yes, Kikyo is fine."

"And Kagome?"

"She's alright too."

Jaken let out another sob.

"Listen otto-san where is this supposed youkai?"

"Are you going to kill it? That's my girl… although… you're so foolish, and…" his voice trailed off.

"No, I'm not going to kill." She replied exasperated, "I just want to talk with it."

"Speak then."

Rin didn't blink at all, as something moved in the shadows of the room.

"Will you agree to let my father go?" she questioned hopefully.

"Rin! Save me! Don't let him EAT ME!!!!!!!" Jaken squealed, cowering on the ground, "Youkai, in exchange for my freedom… I give you… my youngest daughter.

**- - - -**

Rin blinked.

"That's unfair, otto-san. I bet if we just-"

"Goodbye!" the elderly man replied hurriedly, as he rushed out of the room, out of the castle, and towards the tethered up horse.

"Otto-san! Where are you-" she yelled, attempting to chase after him, but something stopped her halfway across the yard… a barrier of some sort.

"Its no use." There was that voice again. Cold and disdainful.

She turned towards it, and saw a pair of brilliantly golden eyes.

"Konbanwa…" She greeted the youkai, somewhat heasitantly.

The great golden eyes blinked.

Rin glanced at the gate, not too many feet away. So close… yet so far… it was obvious she was trapped in the barrier, due to her fathers idiotic spur of the moment promise… and as far as she could tell, the youkai was displeased with her presence.

"umm… I'm Rin." She went on, " could i… what's your-?"

"Sesshomaru." His figure moved slowly through the darkness, until it was inside the castle, "Come."

She smiled despite the given situation.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

**_ _ _ _**

He glanced back at her smiling face. Was something the matter with this human? Her father had just selfishly escaped, without her, leaving her in a youkai's castle, and yet, here she was smiling as if everything was fine.

"You may use these rooms." His told her coolly, _temporarily, _he thought to himself. He would have to find a way to get rid of the silly human…her name… Rin, was it?

He continued his way through the shadows, cursing the witch whom had stuck him here.

**. . . .**

Rin watched the youkai- Sesshomaru- continue down the hall, as she cautiously entered her room, and slid the door closed behind her.

She felt so utterly alone and betrayed. Her own father had traded his freedom for hers, and she was stuck in a castle all by herself… Well, with Sesshomaru too… but as of yet, he wasn't proving to be a very talkative man – no, youkai.

Sighing, she lay back on the bed roll, pondering her fate.


	6. Alone?

disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.... :(

A/N: I am soooo sorry i have no updated sooner... i've been SO busy!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: alone…?

_**A burst of Wind came out of nowhere, and following it was the female youkai. Dark brown hair. Blood red eyes, framed by long lashes. She wore a vibrantly colored yukata, and from her ears hung delicate earrings of jade and feather.**_

_**In her hands she held a red and white fan.**_

_**Her dark eyes watched him, crimson lips twisting into a wry smile.**_

_**He contained a growl. "Kagura."**_

"_**Kagura-hime to you." She replied, voice carrying over the wind, "Are you surprised, Sesshomaru-san?"**_

_**He did not reply.**_

"_**Hmph, as civil as always."**_

_**Her words were met with an intense stare.**_

_**Nervous, she shifted slightly, positioning her fan so that it would be easy to use.**_

_**Finally, he spoke.**_

"_**Why are you here."**_

"_**Naraku-sama, why else do you think?" she asked, sounding agitated.**_

_**He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the tyrant down in the south.**_

_**He was upset that someone had come through his barrier… she would be stuck here, like him. He didn't want to be with her.**_

_**She smirked. "Is there something wrong, 'Sesshomaru-sama'?" she cried out mockingly.**_

_**Cold eyes rested on her, and caused her to stagger back in a jolt of instinctive fear. He was dangerous. She had to get away. **_

_**She turned on her heels, her instincts screaming at her to run. **_

_**She bumped into something, and collapsed on the ground, hand to her face.**_

"_**Damn it Sesshomaru… you have a barrier? That's playing dirty." She muttered.**_

"_**Leaving?" his voice was even, but it was obvious that he was taunting her. **_

_**She slowly got to her feet, taking in the scene. The way he stood so much farther away from her and the barrier then he once would have. He wasn't lunging at her with his claws to kill her… why not?**_

_**It all suddenly fit together. **_

_**Eyes wide, filled with both pity and scorn, she stared at him.**_

"_**You-you were sealed in."**_

_**He remained silent.**_

"_**And I am too." She murmured, slumping back to the ground**_

…_**.**_

_**He had found her dead, in the garden a day later. It was most probable that she had died at her own hand, but also likely that her master had been able to come in and kill her. He had his ways, that Naraku.**_

_**Solitude… again. It was a pleasant thought. No one to criticize him… talk to him… he just was alone. The way he liked it.**_

_**Or did he-?**_

……………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

The rays of the rising sun filtered into Rin's room, and she sat up with a start. Where was she? What was she doing HERE?

Suddenly, everything rushed back to her. Her stupid, reckless rescue attempt, her father's betrayal… would she be condemned to live in the youkai's castle for the rest of her life?

Shivering, she looked around at her surroundings, once more, taking them in.

The room was small, drafty, barren and a broken vase.

Sighing she got up, deciding to confront her host, wanting to see him in the light of the new day. There would be no shadows for him to hide in.

She decidedly smoothed down her yukata, and then started into the hallway, when she felt a fresh, cooling breeze. Either the draft was worse there, or…

She stepped out into the outdoors, and her eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the sun.

She was in an overgrown garden, but a lovely one at that. Ivy, roses, daisies… they were everywhere.

Gasping, she turned left, and then right, surprised to find such a beautiful place in a youkai's castle… perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly through the glorious garden, she came upon vines of grapes, twined through the ivy.

Cautiously, she reached forward to grasp one of the bunches, but drew back. What would the youkai say? Perhaps she was not allowed to eat them?

The now familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"You may eat."

Startled, Rin spun around and was dazed to see a very…majestic creature.

She had unconsciously decided that her 'captor' was ugly, deformed, or something like that, due to the fact he had hidden in the shadows in the night. But the being in front of her now was… in lack of better words – beautiful.

She beamed at him, suddenly relaxed.

"Morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" she greeted him, her whole face lighting up as she grabbed a bunch of grapes and skipped over to the taiyoukai.

As if taken aback by her enthusiastic approach, Sesshomaru shifted away from her slightly, eyes, the color of honey, or molten gold, watched her with a weary, yet cold and intense manner. His long silvery hair swayed gently in the breeze.

Finally he nodded in reply to her greeting, turned and walked away, as she popped a grape into her mouth.

. . .

Sesshomaru stood in his study, pondering what to do with the human girl. He couldn't very well kill her, because of the damn curse… he frowned to himself.

. . .

Rin watched somewhat sadly as the regal looking youkai retreated inside. It was somewhat lonely out in the garden now..

Sighing, she raised her head, and felt the wind blow across her face, harsh and cold.

She wondered about the wind, and cold around the castle. It was spring, and the flowers were in bloom… yet the breeze carried the stinging ice of winter.

Folding her arms, she continued through the garden, until she tripped at the base of a maple tree. Looking about, to find what had caused her to fall, her eyes landed on a small marble headstone. She had fallen on top of someone's grave.

Hoping she hadn't just cursed herself for life, she silently prayed to the poor soul – whoever they were – and decided to go back indoors, in search of the taiyoukai.

"Hello? Hello?" she passed by many doors and heard nothing but silence – which wasn't actually surprising.

As she passed an open doorway, she paused and doubled back.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! I've been looking for you!"

He raised his eyes from a scroll, looking bored, and then proceeded to keep reading.

"Ummm… excuse me my lord… but who's grave is in the garden?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at her.

"A former resident of this castle – Kagura … hime."

"Kagura-hime?" Rin questioned, growing increasingly curious. She had been surprised at his tone when he said 'hime'. It was as if her found it… revolting.

His blank eyes met her pleading ones.

"That's all you have to know."

He was obviously dismissing her. With much annoyance, she left the room.

What right did he have to order her around? If not for him, she could be home this very second, enjoying a warm cup of tea and laughing with Inuyasha and Kagome… or perhaps be helping around the shrine, talking with Hitomiko, and trying to avoid Miroku's 'cursed' hand.

She squeezed her eyes tight, trying not to let the tears escape her.

It was as if this sadness and burden had fallen on her all at once… the loneliness she had been trying to ignore…

Two pairs of yellow eyes watched as a tear trickled down her cheek.

. . .

Sesshomaru didn't even start, when he found himself face to face with his dragon.

He gave it a questioning glare.

"What." His voice, usually devoid of any emotion, was irritable.

Vaguely, the dragon found itself wondering what had caused its masters composure to slip, and then remembered the girl…

Blinking, the dragon gently, swung its head to the side, trying to point in the direction of the crying girl.

They could both hear her. The small sobs, and the big breaths… they could smell the salty scent of tears as well.

The taiyoukai's face darkened slightly, before he turned around and walked away.


	7. If only

_A/N: I'll try to update a lot more frequently... since it's summer and all... but i dunno if that is possible. Really short chapter... there was more to it... but i decided to break it up into other chapters... because it's all different points in time. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six:

"_**Shut the hell up, old man!" **_

_**Jaken cowered in fear in the corner of the hut, as the hanyou, shot a glare back at him. He had been expecting one of his daughters to reprimand him, and to come to his aid… but it seemed they had plans of their own.**_

"_**How … how are we supposed to get Rin back?" Kagome moaned, anguish clear on her face. Her favorite sister was gone… there one moment, gone another…**_

"_**I suppose… we should just wait." Kikyo replied sensibly, as she bowed her head.**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Kikyo's right." Inuyasha agreed, throwing a grateful look in the elder sister's direction.**_

"_**And how is that going to help?" Kagome asked, glowering at her sister and the hanyou. **_

"_**If we just wait for the right person to be able to go in there and set her free…" Kikyo murmured.**_

"_**Exactly." Inuyasha nodded. His goal at this point of time, was to make Kagome calm down. He couldn't think when she was worried- it made him worried. Her rational thinking… was also needed.**_

_**But Kagome took it the wrong way.**_

"_**Damn it! You've been agreeing with HER the whole night! This is my sister we're talking about! We can't just let her be eaten by a demon... or-"  
**_

"_**Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha pleaded.**_

"_**Please, Sister?" Kikyo put in.**_

"_**Just… " she bit her lip, before running outside into the rain.**_

"_**KAGOME!"**_

"_**Sister…"**_

Rin let her head fall back onto the grassy bank where she was sprawled.

This garden was truly a wild world of its own… yet it seemed as if Sesshomaru never visited it… which was, in a way, sad.

Next to her on the bank lay the dragon she had discovered a short time ago, hidden behind a bushel of ferns… since then it had become her companion.

When Sesshomaru had remained silent when she asked for its name, she resolved that she would find a suitable name for it.

A name came to her now.

"Ah-un… that's you're name!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together, then lapsed back into thought.

"Ah-un… why do yousuppose Sesshomaru-sama is so… quiet?"

No reply came from the creature, for it couldn't talk. Of course, Rin knew this, but she liked to talk, and it would be strange,talking aloud to herself.

"Hmm…" she sighed, sitting up, and pulling some blades of grass out of her hair.

Jumping to her feet, she hurried down the trail, deeper into the woods.

The wind rustled through the leaves in the tree's, as Rin and her ally strolled in the shadows.

"It sure is windy in here." Rin murmured, and Ah-Un's two heads nodded in reply.

"Why is that?" she pondered aloud, as she paused to pick up a white feather from the ground, and twirled it through her fingers.

Ah-Un started on ahead of her, and Rin had to run to catch up with the youkai.

"W-wait up, Ah-un!" She cried out, laughing as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

Sun?

Looking up, Rin realized that she could see the sky, bright blue and scarecely a cloud in view.

Beautifull…

But too bright!

Blinking furiously, she finally got her e yes to adjust to the sunlught and gasped at the sight before her.

If she was correct, she was on a cliff, and it was covered with wild flowers.

Dazed, she whirled about, eyes wide. Paradise. This place was paradise1

If only she she weren't so strangley lonley. If only she could share it with someone else – someone who wasn't Ah-Un or one of the other inhabitants of the garden. If only she could share it with… Kagome… Hitomiko… if only Sesshomaru could be friendlier.

_A/N: Sorry about the length - like i said, REALLY short... ~ne? _

_I'd really appreciate reviews! ;D_


	8. Tolerance

A/N: It's been forever, hasn't it? Sorry! I'll try to update this story more frequently... ok? REVIEW!

Chapter Eight: Tolerance

_**She ducked between the branches of the tree's as she tried to get out of his line of view. It didn't work.**_

"_**Ane-Ue!"**_

_**Kohaku gazed up the tree, where his older sister was crouched, back to the tree trunk, with her knee's drawn up to her chest. Her head was down.**_

"_**Ane-Ue! What's wrong!" He demanded of her.**_

_**She shook her head, not wanting to talk. She just wanted to be left alone…**_

"_**Sango-chan!"**_

_**That voice caused her to jump to her feet and climb farther up the tree.**_

_**Stupid, meddling monk – it wasn't fair to play with other's heart… hadn't anyone ever taught him that?**_

"_**Sango-chan! I'd like to talk to you…"**_

_**He wanted to talk to her? Very likely. More like wanted to flirt and touch her butt.**_

_**Life simply wasn't fair.**_

"_**Sango-chan… please?"**_

_**She hated the way he said that. It made her heart flutter involuntarily… making her feel as if she had done something wrong… that she had to take care of him. **_

_**But of course… with his ways, that would be impossible. Besides – he was the one who's fault it was she was crying.**_

"_**Sango-chan?" **_

_**Sango glanced up to see a pair of tear filled brown eyes looking down at her from a higher up branch.**_

"_**K-kagome-chan?" Sango stuttered, surprised that her new friend had also taken refuge in this very tree.**_

_**In the distance, Inuyasha's plaintive yelling was overheard, calling Kagome's voice over and over in the dusk.**_

"_**He wouldn't help me go save my sister." Kagome explained sadly.**_

_**Pointing a finger down where the lecherous houshi stood, sango rolled her eyes.**_

"_**The hentai won't stop drooling over every girl he see's."**_

_**At the base of the tree, a confused Miroku and bored Kohaku stood staring up at the two complaining girls in the tree.**_

_**As Inuyasha joined the dumbstuck duo, Miroku turned to the hanyou.**_

"_**I think it's all a matter of tolerance." He whispered.**_

"_**And he's so damn annoying!" came the exasperated yell from above.**_

_**Kohaku winced at his sisters loud words.**_

"_**They do know that we can hear them?"**_

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

He glanced her way, eyes blank.

At least it wasn't a glare… he'd never glare at her… yet when he glared at inanimate objects or animals, all she could feel was relief that the anger wasn't directed at her. He could be… scary sometimes.

Smiling wryly to herself, she proceeded.

"Ah-Uhn and I were out exploring today..."

Sesshomaru blinked silently, not even questioning who Ah-Uhn was.

"…And, I was wondering - Just how much land do you own, my Lord?"

He gave her a considering, thoughtful look.

"I don't know." He replied coolly.

"Ok! Was just wondering!" She grinned cheerfully, "Oyasuminasai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Quietly, so that she almost didn't hear, he muttered his response.

"Oyasuminasai… Rin."

. . .

Humming to herself, Rin braided the flowers together .

"Isn't it beautiful today, Ah-Uhn?" She sang out, starting on another daisy chain.

Ah-Uhn sighed in its sleep where it rested nearbye.

Noticing her companion's disinterest in the nice, warm, weather, Rin continued humming.

It was the first nice day in a week or two... it had been raining like crazy before…

She smiled sadly, as she recalled days like this, when she and her sisters would wonder through the woods together… but those days were gone now. She couldn't look back on what had been… she had to look forward, to the future… a future in a hidden castle, with a demon lord.

She was scared to find herself smiling.

With a yawn, she set her flower necklace down, and got to her feet.

"Let's get back, alright, Ah-Uhn?" She murmured, as she hastened down the path, with the two headed dragon slowly trailing behind her.

. . .

A/N: Sorry it's so short... :( please review!


	9. With You

A/N: Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Nine: With you

_**Koga came to a stop at the top of the hill, breathing in the deep air.**_

_**He loved the fresh, forest air …but now was not the time to enjoy the scenery or the floral scent of the woods. **_

_**His pack was hungry – no doubt they hungered for human blood.**_

_**So human blood they would have.**_

_**Nodding his head to the wolves behind him, to show that he understood, he rushed down the hill, creating a torrent of dust behind him, as he left his pack behind. **_

_**Hunger clawed at his belly – but that could wait. His pack's need's came first. If he didn't let them get their own way once in a while, someone would try to overtake his role as chief – and he didn't want that.**_

_**What he hadn't expected was a welcome party.**_

"_**He's coming from the right!"**_

_**As he burst into an open clearing, his blue eyes widened.**_

_**Blocking his path, was a disarrayed group – a demon slayer, a monk, a hanyou, and a normal village girl.**_

"_**Move now, and you die." The demon slayer snarled, brandishing a large boomerang. As if that could stop him.**_

_**The hanyou snorted, as he pointed a large sword in his direction,  
"You want to die, mutt?" **_

_**As if a hanyou could kill him.**_

_**The monk positioned his right hand so it was directly in front of him, eyes narrowed. **_

_**He didn't have to say anything to let Koga know it was a death threat –**_

_**As if a stupid human could kill him.**_

_**His eyes roved over the girl, who had a bow and arrow at her side, regarding him coolly.**_

_**Now if looks could kill – her's would.**_

_**She was so beautiful he could die.**_

. . .

Sesshomaru set down the old piece of parchment.

Outside, the stars glittered in the darkness. A clear, un-cloudy sky... although the day had been wet and rainy, the clouds had somehow dispersed.

Perhaps cataloguing everything in the library had not been a good idea afterall… he had decided to do it on a sudden impulse – and he would now stop on another. Easy as that. Whaever disinterested him, he would not bother with again.

If only he could find a way to get the ningen girl out of his castle…

He stopped as he caught a glimpse of her out in the courtyard, sitting on a tatami mat, her long brown hair blowing in a gentle wind, eyes watching the heavens for who knows what.

Foolish human.

Raising his eyes as well, he saw a shooting star, and in the courtyard, Rin gasped.

Shooting stars. Perhaps not quite so foolish.

Turning he, found his way easily threw the dark halls, and into the garden… journeying into the darker depths of the forest. He only stoepd when he found his destination – a moonlit cliff, overlooking everything.

Golden eyes, almost glowing in the dim light of the moon, scoured the sight laid out before him. His sharp eyesight sought out a village – and found it, nestled snuggly alon the forest filled hills. Her village? Not neccisarily. But it could be.

Another star shot across the jeweled sky, and vaguely he found himself wondering if hse wished to be home.

In the courtyard, Rin blew out her candle as the star streaked out of eyesight – and found herself wishing only for companionship.

...

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Rin's shriek brought the proud taiyoukai across the courtyard and into the library, where a huge demon spider was toppling over a basket full of scrolls.

Sighing, he pulled out his Tokajyn, and destroyed the lowly youkai in a mere few seconds.

It wasn't until after Rin's enourmous apology and thank you's finally stopped and he was alone in the library, did it strike him, that he had been able to kill – something that had been an impossibility during the last four or five years.

Curious, je tried to use his sword on a bird outside – but just as his word started down towards the creature – it got stuck , literately suspended in thin air, until he decided killing a bird wasn't worth it.

So the spell was still at work – which gace him another few more months till his supposed death. As if a ningen miko's spell could kill him.

...

"Sesshomaru-sama! Ohiyo gozimasu!" Rin exclaimed, sitting down beside the taiyoukai.

Honey colored eyes shifted her way.

"Ohiyo." He replied shortly.

"Isn't it nice out today?" Rin prompted, raising her face, only to be hit by a large raindrop.

"Don't speak too soon." He sighed softly, getting to his feet.

Smiling almost sadly, she look down.

"Hai…"

Feeling surprised at her reply, the taiyoukai waited for her to stand.

"Ikimasho." He told her, taking the lead, leaving the shelter of the leafy tree, and venturing out ininto the now pouring rain.

"Matte, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Quickly she ran to his side, keeping in step with him until they reached the warmth of the inside.

...

"This is for your desk, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin informed him, as she brought a small vase of flowers to him.

He glanced at he, nodded , then continued to look out into the sky.

Amusing, how used and tolerant he was to this cheerful girl, wandering around his home. It had been a month now, hand't it?

Time was not something that he felt the need to keep track of.

Rin had begun talking again.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A/N: Review please! :D


End file.
